Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style)
Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Jill - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Share Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - He-Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Fear - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style): Fifi la Fume's First Date? *Inside Out (Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Fifi La Fume-1-.png|Fifi la Fume as Riley Anderson Genie.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:Disney, Nelvana, Looney Tunes and All-Stars Toons Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG